Detours and Desires
by jonasfangirling
Summary: While Austin and Ally are on a road trip to a ski-lodge in Colorado, they take a shortcut that leaves them stranded in the foreign woods. Cold and stuck sitting till morning, Austin realizes that this little detour may work in his favor. **One-shot, but I am accepting other people's smut scenes and will make it a two-shot with the best one.**


**Hey! So this is my first rated M story EVER, so there isn't much smut, or vulgar language either. However, it's still too dirty, (in my opinion) for rated T. And i plan for it to only be a one-shot, but if you have a good idea for a smut scene, then PM me your idea and ill make it a two shot. I don't really mind either way :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Austin sat behind the wheel of a Mazda 2 Sedan that his mom lent him. Ally was next to him, holding the map with furrowed brows as she tried to navigate them through the Colorado back roads. They were making the long and dangerous trek up the East coast to visit Ally's grandma in Denver. Who, invited them to stay at a ski lodge. Dez and Trish would be flying up later on in the week.

"Okay, i think we're lost." stated Austin, frustrated. Ally looked up from the map and surveyed the area around them. Taking in the bare woods on either side. "No we're not, and i found us a shortcut! Take this next right."

He nodded and slowed down when he drove up to the turn, but just shook his head and slammed on the brakes. Making Ally pitch forward in her seat.

"What the heck Austin!"

The blonde teen looked at her, unconvinced. "Let me see the map."

He reached for it, but she held it out of reach, "No! I'm telling you this is the shortcut. Keep driving."

"No way is that a shortcut, it isn't even a road!" He gestured frantically to the narrow, worn down path that veers right and bends out of sight over a hill. "It's a freaking _mudslide_. We cant take that risk." He put the car into drive and began continuing straight, but Ally stopped him with a cry.

"Hey! Just look at this." she pointed to a tiny road on the map, "We are here, Peaks Rd, and it eventually goes to a dead end. However, if we turn right onto this path, it takes us through the forest, to Snowcap Rd. Then, that will eventually lead out to the interstate."

Austin rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "Well it's getting dark in and hour. Will we be near civilization by then?".

Ally nodded confidently, "Absolutely! Just trust me, okay?"

Austin gave her a pointed look, but took one glance at her big, brown, doe eyes and caved in. He eased on the accelerator and turned onto the the mud path. After about five minutes, they reached the crest of the hill and Austin tried to ease the Sedan down it.

"So far so good." muttered Austin and Ally gripped her arm rests tightly. About ten yards down they lost traction with the muddy soil and began sliding recklessly down the rest of the steep hill.

Ally screamed and hugged Austin's bicep, burrowing her head against him. Austin instinctively wrapped and arm around her, hugging her tightly as he gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. _oh god oh god crap crap crap. _They shuddered to a stop at the bottom of the hill, and slammed into the side of a tree. The sound of denting metal filled their ears before there was a large "_CRACK!". _Down came a large branch that landed on the trunk of the car, cracking the back window and crushing the hood. This time both of them screamed and only had short and shallow breaths in the heavy silence that followed.

Ally slowly untangled herself from his embrace and peered out the window that had mud splattered up it. The 'hill' was definitely bigger than both of them thought, as it took them a while to get to the bottom. Austin looked up through the skylight and saw the sky darkening. "Well... that was close." He readjusted himself on his seat and eased his foot on the gas. The tires squealed, but they didn't move. "That's odd." He tried again, but then the tires spun out and and stopped all together. "Uh oh."

Ally turned to him, a scared look on her face. "Uh oh? As in we're stuck uh oh!?"

Austin looked at her sheepishly, "Ummm... yeah. We're stuck here."

She groaned and put her head in her hands, "This is all my fault. We should have just turned back or something. I'm sorry Austin." She looked up at him and wiped away tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

He reached out and rubbed her back soothingly, "Don't worry about it Als, I'll just call a tow-truck to get us." He pulled out his iPhone and looked at how many bars he had. "Oh, never mind. No signal."

Ally sighed and pulled out her own phone and threw it down angrily. "I don't have signal either, we'll just have to trek out tomorrow and find someone to help us."

Austin shifted uncomfortably, "Tomorrow?"

The brunette nodded like it's obvious, "It's too dark to see, we'll have to sleep here until morning."

"Yeah but we only have enough gallons to last us two hours, we'll be freezing by nine o' clock!"

Ally huffed and threw up her hands in frustration, "There's nothing I can do about it! How about you come up with something then?"

Austin thought for a moment and snapped his fingers when an idea came, "I know! We can put on some more clothes from our suitcases." He got out of the car and looked at the branch that laid on their trunk, and it was huge. Ally got out as well and whistled at the sight of it.

"Welp, we'd better move it now. Teamwork!" she gave him a high five and grabbed one end while he held the other. They both grunted and struggled, but couldn't even budge the large piece of rotting wood. After about 5 minutes, Ally gave up and stomped her foot. "Damnit!"

Austin looked at her surprised, she _never _cusses. _Ever. _

Ally was going to stomp away, but her foot slipped out from under her and her legs flew in the air. She fell into a large mud puddle behind her, getting doused in dirty, brown rainwater. She squealed and stood up, her yoga pants, white camisole and tan jacket were covered in mud up to her chest. Austin couldn't help but laugh hysterically to the point where he was clutching his side from a cramp. He wiped away tears from his squinted eyes.

"Oh my gosh you should have seen your face it was-" he stopped when he saw that she was shivering uncontrollably. "Oh sorry, come on lets get you in the car."

She grumbled angry words at him but walked up to the passenger door, about to get in before Austin stopped her.

"Not so fast, you cant stay in those clothes. You'll get pneumonia!"

Ally scowled, "Well what do you expect me to do then?"

He crossed his arms and said firmly, "Strip."

The teen was taken back by that comment and stared at him appalled. "Are-are you serious?"

He nodded, "Of course. Now hurry up, your wasting precious heat. I think we have a blanket in the backseat you can wrap up in." He opened a car door and searched around for the blue wool blanket. Finally finding it, he turned around and couldn't stop his jaw from dropping.

Ally stood there, with her bare back to him and her arms crossed, but the fact that she was wearing a _thong _made him hot in the lower region. "Uhhhh... h-here you go." he draped it over her shoulders, careful to keep it from touching the mud. Then something dawned on him, _Here we are, a boy and a girl. Stranded in the wilderness, with nobody for miles. And sweet, innocent Ally, naked and vulnerable. Anything could happen... _Austin mentally smacked himself for even _thinking _of doing anything to his best friend. Desperate to cover her up so these naughty thoughts would go away he offered, "Hey, you can wear my shirt if you want, so you feel more comfortable. That blanket is pretty scratchy."

"Thank you Austin," she grinned, "That would make me feel a whole lot less awkward."

He nodded and then slipped off his Beetles graphic tee. He held out his hand for the blanket, "I"ll hold it for you."

She cautiously slipped off the heavy blanket and snatched the shirt to put it on as fast as possible. Austin hungrily eyed the beautiful teen and her sexy red undergarments. Particularly her lacy bra that was just begging for him to take it off and expose her perfect, round breasts to him.

Once again Austin had to stay in check of his hormones and instead walked to the driver's side to get in. Ally followed suit and took off her sneakers, throwing that and her muddy clothes in the back seat. "Hey Austin, aren't you going to be cold too?"

He shrugged and tried to find a comfortable position in his small cramped area, but the steering wheel seemed to be in the way.

"Did you want your shirt back?" asked Ally in a small voice.

But Austin just shook his head, "No it's fine, I'll be cold one way or another. You keep it on." He scooted his chair farther back and tried to get more space for his legs. Once he was comfortable enough, he sighed in contempt and closed his eyes.

No more than 20 minutes later, the car shut off.

"Shit!" yelled Austin as he kicked the air vents in frustration.

"Hey Austin?"

"What." grumbled the blonde with his arms crossed.

Ally paused and said quietly, "We can share the blanket you know."

Austin's eyes widened at the idea of their bodies pressed together and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, the blanket isn't _that_ big. We would have to share a seat."

Another pause and he knew he just freaked her out. _Nice going Austin, you pervert. _However, she surprised him by saying, "That's okay, I can sit on your lap. But come to my seat so we have more room."

Austin looked over at Ally and nearly lost it just then. Her hair was slightly messed up from sleeping and the larger shirt hung sexily off one shoulder. She stared at him with her big, innocent, eyes with a small smile on her full pink lips. Not wasting a moment to talk himself out of it, he crawled over the middle consul and held Ally up by the waist so he could get under. Lightly placing her back on his lap, she turned and curled up against his chest. While resting her head on his shoulder, a big waft of her cocoa butter shampoo filled his nostrils and he sighed in contempt. Without thinking about it, he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her close.

This action startled Ally and she stared wide eyed at her best friend. "Is this better? Are you comfortable?"

Austin smirked and looked down at her, "Absolutely."

She smiled warily and shifted with unease. "Why are you holding me so tight?"

All of his previous fears seemed to disintegrate at that moment and now, he just wants her all to himself. To hold her forever and never let go. He whispered in her ear, making her shiver, "So you cant leave."

She gasped and Austin took the opportunity to capture her lips with his own. Ally sat there, frozen in shock until she pulled away, dropping her head and covering her mouth.

Behind her hand she said, "Are you sure you want to do this Austin?" She looked up at him with her big brown orbs and Austin felt a pang of guilt in his chest for taking advantage of her. He looked down in shame, but Ally threw her arms around his neck and kissed him real quick on the lips. He stared at her surprised and she smirked, "Because I might not ever stop."

He grinned back, "You're such a tease." After adjusting her position on his lap so that she was now facing him, she threw off the blanket and exposed her half naked body to him. He, once again, kissed her hard and ran his hands up and down her curvy body. Their tongues danced with each others and Austin fiddled with her bra clasp.

Ally moaned against him, "Do it, Moon."

Now with her full permission, he pulled away her red lingerie and attacked her right breast. He sucked and kissed the plump nipple, but was sure to pay attention to the other by kneading and delicately squeezing it. Ally gasped and tugged on his golden locks from pleasure and ran her fingers up and down his bare back.

She didn't want it to ever stop, but the goosebumps on her skin told her otherwise. The car had already dropped 10 degrees and she was starting to shiver. She spoke timidly, "Uh, Austin we shou-" but her friend recaptured her lips, cutting her off.

Austin worked Ally's tongue to the fullest and reached around her back to grab her perfect, round ass. But Ally pulled away and looked down regrettably, saying "Look, it's getting colder and it isn't the right time or place to go any further than this." she kissed him on the cheek and smiled, "I'll take a rain check though."

Austin grinned back and nodded in agreement. "I agree, this area is too small anyways, especially for what I have in store for you."

Ally blushed madly, and put Austin's shirt back on before resuming her earlier position, curled up on the blonde's lap. She wrapped the blanket around them and snuggled in, whispering, "I look forward to it then."

* * *

**What did ya think ;D good? bad? needs improvement? let me know these things people! and if you demand more smut, then don't forget you can still write one for yourself and i can write it into a chapter two, make it a**** two-shot**. Frankly, i'm afraid to write one, and then have it be gawd- awful. 

**Farewell Fan Fiction readers! Hopefully we can do this again ;)**

**-jonasfangirling**


End file.
